I Don't Want to Be Your Secret Anymore
by mdelpin
Summary: She looked around to see who was in the guild at the moment and froze when she saw Jellal sitting at a table with Erza. They were talking and laughing, Erza playing with her hair in a way that Mira instantly recognized as her being nervous. Mira couldn't help but notice that Jellal's hand was covering Erza's and her girlfriend had not pulled away.


"I don't want to be your secret anymore"

Pairing: Mira x Erza

Mira entered the guild holding a pink box in her arms. She was humming to herself, looking forward to the expression on her girlfriend's face when she saw that Mira had bought her a strawberry cake from the new bakery that had opened up only a few days earlier.

She placed the box on the counter behind the bar wanting to keep it safe from an impromptu brawl or any stray magic. You never knew what might happen once you set foot inside the Fairy Tail guild.

She looked around to see who was in the guild at the moment and froze when she saw Jellal sitting at a table with Erza. They were talking and laughing, Erza playing with her hair in a way that Mira instantly recognized as her being nervous. Mira couldn't help but notice that Jellal's hand was covering Erza's and her girlfriend had not pulled away.

She felt like she'd been sucker punched. She knew they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret but even so, Erza should know better than to let Jellal of all people touch her like that.

It was bad enough to watch Lucy flirting with Erza, but this was torture because she knew Erza still had some feelings for Jellal and it made her wonder if the reason they had to keep their relationship a secret was that Erza was keeping herself available.

Mira turned away, her temper flaring as she opened the box she had so lovingly carried around town and roughly stabbed the cake inside, serving it into plates and walking over to their table.

She slammed the plates on the table in front of Erza and Jellal causing the cakes to flop on their side, some of the frosting flying off the plate and covering the joined hands that were still above the table. Erza looked up with a smile, not seeming to notice Mira's anger.

"There you are!"

Mira didn't reply only turned and returned to her place behind the bar. She began to wipe the bar aggressively.

"What's the matter with you?" Cana asked putting the barrel she was drinking down beside her.

"Nothing, just nothing," Mira fumed as she cleaned some more.

"Riiiight," Cana grinned, "Well, I'm here if nothing suddenly turns into something."

Mira nodded absently, still intent on watching Erza and Jellal. At least they'd stopped laughing. She could see Erza talking to Jellal, her cheeks burning red and it made her even more furious, Erza was only supposed to do that for _her_.

She went into the kitchen, knowing that if she didn't calm down soon she might say or do something she would regret. She was jealous and it was making her think crazy. Erza wouldn't betray her, and friends held hands for all sorts of reasons.

She heard the door open behind her but didn't turn figuring it was Cana coming to check on her. So she was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her middle and familiar red tresses drape over her shoulders.

"Have I done something to make you angry with me?" Erza asked, her tone concerned.

Mira freed herself from Erza's embrace, turning to look at her. She frowned at her girlfriend. "I saw you with Jellal and I got jealous."

"Jealous?" Erza laughed but stopped when she realized Mira was very serious.

"Is he why you don't want people to know about us?" Mira hated how pathetic she sounded but she had to know.

"Jellal?" Mira was surprised to hear Erza laugh, at first it was a tinkle like the sound of a bell but it quickly grew to giggles and Mira found herself smiling despite her confusion.

Once she'd gotten herself under control Erza explained, "Mira, the only reason I don't want to tell people about us is that I don't want anyone to come after you to get to me. I just want to keep you safe, at least until your magic is more stable."

"I can take care of myself Erza, and even if I couldn't I know everyone here would have my back." Mira protested, "I don't want to be your secret anymore."

Erza searched Mira's eyes, looking for any sliver of hesitation and when she couldn't find any she grinned mischievously.

"Alright then, I know exactly how to do it!"

Erza grabbed Mira by the arm and dragged her over to the table she had been sharing with Jellal, the grin never leaving her face.

"Jellal, I'd like you to meet my fiancée."


End file.
